


The Mistakes We Make

by dragon_swan99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Affairs, Dark Harry, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Same-Sex Marriage, Spy Severus Snape, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: So,there's another Weasley child.A daughter,older than them all.But she's not Arthur's biolgical daughter,well,she shows up out of nowhere and drunkenly fools around with an equally drunk Snape mistaking him for a woman.Long story short,uexpected pregnancy,and a very pissed off Molly Weasley.





	The Mistakes We Make

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Harry Potter and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So,there's another Weasley child.A daughter,older than them all.But she's not Arthur's biolgical child,well,she shows up out of nowhere and drunkenly fools around with an equally drunk Snape mistaking him for a woman.Long story short,unexpected pregnancy,and a very pissed off Molly Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Harry Potter and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

She stared down at the test,her brows furrowing and a feeling of dread washing over her.How could this happen to her,she wondered.For as long as she could remember,she had been gay and not a whole two weeks ago she had just gotten out a verious serious and sexual relationship with a woman.Now,she was staring down at the result of a drunken mistake from her last week of grieving the loss of her partner.

The Malfoys were not close friends,by any means.But Narcissa,she was just so beautiful and sweet without her husband around.She was drawn to the often seemingly snooty blonde,so she went to their annual Yule ball at the Manor.Ashamed of her feelings for the married woman,Eudora chose to distract herself by getting drunk and having a one night stand with a strange woman she met at the party.Only the thing was,in her drunken state she did not realize that the woman she'd shacked up with was actually a man until it was too late and the deed was being done.

That's what leads her to where she was now,locked in the Burrows bathroom and praying to whatever Gods may be out there that it was a false reading.She took five muggle pregnancy tests,all positive.A moment of doubting the non-magical community's ways,she took four of the potion witches usually used to determine if they were pregnant and all came back dark blue-the color for a positive result.Nine tests,not a single negative.She was pregnant,it was really starting to sink in now.

Wow,she had finally managed to outdo herself this time.A pregnant lesbian,lovely.She had so many conflicting feelings,her and her ex had tried to adopt a child for several years and were never chosen simply because of the woman's blood status.All those years,she had wanted so badly to be a mother and now she was finally becoming one and all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die.

Not only was she single and crashing at her parent's place,cramped up with her four younger siblings still living in the home.But she was also currently jobless,the move back to Magical Britain causing her to give up her beloved profession of doing Tattoos and Piercings.And she had yet to find another job,all the shops in the area were full or didn't like her style.She wasn't qualified for anything else,having dropped out in her sixth year.Then there was the war to think about,who wanted to bring an innocent baby into that mess?And the cherry on top of the shit cake,the baby's father.That was the biggest mess of all,she could picture the man's head exploding when she finally told him.

Her last encounter with him had been the morning she woke up,it did not go well at all.For one thing,she made the mistake of informing him the only reason she wound up with him at all was because she mistook him for a woman and it still took a serious amount of alcohol to go for it.Then they got into an argument,him accusing her of being an "irresponsible dunderhead"and she calling him a "pompous,greasy douche bag,"that led to a full on hexing war.And honestly,Severus Snape did not strike her as the type of man to want to be a father.

Oh,the mess she had found herself in now,she disn't know what to do.She sighed and stood,brushing long,raven locks behind her ears and apparating outside the Hogwarts grounds.

She bit her lip and moved forwards,the gates opened and she rolled her eyes that were so much like her mother's.Of course,Albus Dumbledore knew she was there.He knew everything,it seemed.Normally,he was her confidant.But this seemed more like a matter to discuss with another female,so she went to the one person she trusted almost as much as the silly Headmaster.

Eudora walked into the castle,greeted rudely by Filch's cat,Mrs.Norriss hissing and clawing at her feet.She rolled her eyes,gently kicking at the fur ball and going up the stairs to the Transfigurations classroom.

Normally when former students went back to the school,they felt a sense of nostalgia.For her,it was just a reminder of the worst point of her life.Being the bastard child of Molly Weasley née Prewette and Lord Zambini on top of being the result of a scandalous teen pregnancy,she didn't have the best reputation.And being sorted into Slytherin certainly didn't help,nearly all of her bullies were her own housemates.She never had a friend until she reached her sixth year,a cheerful Hufflepuff sort of adopted her and they still kept contact to this day.

She knocked on the open door gently,shuffling her feet nervously.Minerva lifted her head,looking surprised to see the eldest Weasley child.But it was a happy surprise,she smiled sofrly and motioned for the dark-haired woman to walk in.

Eudora shut the door behind her and walked up to the front of the room,casting a strong silencing spell around them.Minerva,apparently sensing the seriousness of what was bothering her,sat up straighter and reached over to take her hands.

"What's wrong,dear?"

"I'm pregnant,"

She blurted out,Minerva furrowed her brows and said confusedly.

"How would that work?I've never seen you look at a man in my life and even though miracles happen in the wizarding world,I can honestly say I have yet to hear of a woman impregnating another woman."

Eudora sighed,explaining what had happened.She pouted seeing the amusement in Minerva's eyes,the woman lost it and fell into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny,Min!"

"Oh,but it is,Eudora!You mistook Severus for a woman and still had to get drunk to go for it,the poor man!I don't pity him very often,but I can't help but to in this case.Look on the bright side,you finally get to be a mother and he may just finally wash and cut that greasy hair of his!"

Eudora snorted,shaking her head.Leave it to her old friend to make a situation that terrified her and riddled the younger woman with anxiety to joke around,somehow making her feel a bit better.

"Yeah,I've wanted to be a parent for many years.But circumstances were different,I was in love and in a committed relationship.I had a stable job that paid well enough to support me and my family,I had a home.Everything's different now,added to the upcoming war.I can't bring a baby into this,Min..."

Tears welled up in Eudora's eyes,fate was so cruel to her.Of course the one time she finally managed to get something she wanted,it would become a bad thing and she couldn't even be a little happy about it.

The Transfigurations Professor frowned,moving from her seat and around the desk to hold Eudora tightly to her chest as she rocked her slowly.

"It's going to be alright,just breath.You are not alone in this,remember that.Things will get better,focus on the positives."

"Okay,I'll try.Now,the really hard part.How am I going to tell Severus?"

"Just tell him you're pregnant and the child is his,make it clear you don't expect anything from him and he is more than welcome to be in the child's life."

Eudora looked at Minerva,saying ever so softly.

"But what if I don't plan on keeping the baby?I told you,I am nowhere near fit to raise a child right now and I am not relying on everyone around me to help.You're supposed to plan things out,have a stable life before you have a kid.I'm alone and living on the floor of my baby sister's bedroom in my parents house,no job or anything.This baby deserves better,"

Minerva sighed softly,pushing dark locks behind the younger woman's ear and lifting her chin up.

"You have plenty of time to think on that later and who knows,closer to your due date things may have changed."

Eudora frowned,biting her lip.Piercing blue eyes were full of hope,the look on her face making it clear just how much she wanted to keep that baby.

"Okay,I'll think positively about the pregnancy from now on.After I leave here,I'll go straight to the dungeons and let the old bat know the news.But the real bitch in all this will be telling my mother,"

They both cringed at the last part,Molly was not going to take this news well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,I redid the first chapter.I didn't like how I had written it,hopefully you all will like this version better.Anyways,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something new for you to read while I'm working on updating my other stories,hope you enjoyed it.Maybe comment and tell me what you think and want to see happen later on?


End file.
